White Lies
by SMKLegacy
Summary: Grissom and Sara keep up the charade with some help from Mom. Response to the September 5, 2005 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to “Green Monster”.


**White Lies**

TEASER: Grissom and Sara keep up the charade with some help from Mom. Response to the 9-5-05 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to "Green Monster".

RATING: M for sexual content.

SPOILERS: Through Season 5.

DISCLAIMERS: Not mine. No matter how hard I wish or pray, they never will be. So I'm just playing with them for fun without profit. All of that goes to Bruckheimer, et al.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You'll get more from this story if you read "Red Hot", "Blue Blazes", and "Green Monster" first. Reviews appreciated, archived at my site, and the RED SOX are still in first place, though I'll be the first to admit things can change in September. First and last lines given, 1000 word limit for the story itself; according to MS Word 2003, I made it with 10 words to spare.

**CSI CSI CSI**

**She gasped as the marshmallow hit her nose.** "Nick, I'm trying to read here. You and Warrick need to take your game someplace else."

"Catherine, the only thing you're trying to read is the _National Enquirer_. And we're not playing a game. We're debating the status of the relationship between Grissom and Sara." Warrick ate a marshmallow, then tossed one across the table to Nick.

Nick caught the marshmallow and eyed it for a moment before he spoke. "See, I still think it's suspicious that Grissom and Sara went on vacation the same week, but Warrick says it was bound to happen at some point just by happenstance and that's all it means."

Catherine laid her magazine on the table and held her hands out to snag the marshmallow as it flew back across to Warrick. "Operation Green Monster was an unmitigated disaster. But maybe they're still blowing smoke about their vacations. We could check it out."

"How so?" the two men asked simultaneously.

She smirked. "I know how to contact Grissom's mother. In the interest of checking his alibi, of course."

Warrick ate another marshmallow. "How do you know that?" he asked around a mouth full of goo.

"Grissom forwarded a funny e-mail to both of us and forgot to use BCC when he did so. I now have Mama Grissom's e-mail." She tossed the marshmallow back to Nick and took one out of the bag to eat for herself.

"We should ask for pictures." Nick stuffed two marshmallows in his mouth and threw the blob of sticky processed sugar back across the table.

The glutinous globule landed with a splat in Warrick's outstretched hands. He made a face as he wiped off the gooey white mess. "Great idea. How will we know they're current, though?"

Catherine smiled around a mouthful of marshmallow. "Grissom hasn't been to California since he grew his beard."

"I'm liking this. I think they're busted." Nick took the last marshmallow, tossed it in the air, and strained his neck to catch it.

Warrick stood up and grabbed the white globe a half inch over Nick's mouth. "I'm telling you. There's nothing going on."

"Hey, man, that's my marshmallow."

"Not anymore." Warrick tossed it into his own mouth and walked out of the break room.

"You really want to prove him wrong, don't you?" Catherine's predatory smile sent a shiver up Nick's spine, but she was right. He wanted Warrick to be wrong not just to win but because he wanted Sara to be happy. And if Grissom was happy along the way, that was even better.

**CSI CSI CSI**

"I just got the most interesting e-mail from my mother," Grissom said to Sara. He looked toward the end of his couch, where she sat huddled over hers reading an article on Alaskan cruises.

"Really?"

He loved the way her eyebrows knit together when she was surprised. It made him want to kiss her, so he took advantage of their down time and did so, thoroughly enough that he forgot what made him want to kiss her in the first place. That time. He would never again be confused about why he wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing her on general principle.

Sara prodded him in the shoulder. "The e-mail from your mother?"

"Oh, right. It seems Catherine has asked her how her visit with me was and if she has any pictures she can send back for a surprise roast later this year." He nuzzled her neck, delighting in the taste of her skin.

"They're fishing."

"You mean you don't think Catherine and the boys bought our mystery lover stories?"

Sara smiled, earning her another long kiss before she spoke. "Let's just say that our descriptions of our mystery lovers should have thrown them completely, even though I believe I described you rather well. None of them should believe you're a 'hottie'."

"Hey!"

"Relax, honey. I'm the only one who matters, and I definitely think you're a hottie."

"That's better. What do we do about Catherine and my mom?"

"Leave that to me, my dear. What's your mom's e-mail address?"

He told her and she set to typing. Not long after she stopped typing, she looked at him with a grin. "I love your mother already. She's gone digital."

Sara didn't speak for nearly half an hour, focusing instead on whatever magic she was working. When she was done, she turned her laptop toward him with a triumphant, "Ta da!"

He grinned. "Damn, you're good."

She returned the grin, then with a few taps of the touchpad, she sent her magic off through cyberspace. "Yes, I am. Shall I show you how good?" Sara stood up and whipped off her t-shirt, revealing her perfect bare breasts.

He followed her to the bedroom to enjoy the show and later, to give one of his own before they had to go to work.

**CSI CSI CSI**

"Any word from Mrs. Grissom?" Warrick asked Catherine when she shuffled into the break room at the end of their shift.

Catherine sighed and slumped down in a chair, her blond hair hanging in sweaty strips around her head. "Yeah. A terrific picture of her and Grissom at her gallery. Grissom's got a beard and the calendar on her desk is open to his birthday this year."

"I told you. Catherine, you've got to let this go."

Sara bounced into the room. "Let what go?"

"The idea that you and Grissom are ever going to be together. I think she's sore because she invested so much in the lab pool."

"Warrick, what lab pool?"

"The one that picks the date of your wedding to Grissom."

Catherine looked up at Sara with desperation in her eyes. "Sara, you've got to give up that guy in Oregon and give Grissom another chance. I've got over a grand in the pool at five bucks a pop."

**Smirking back, Sara replied, "Isn't that _your _problem?"**

**--FIN--**


End file.
